leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon/@comment-25796537-20151106102418
So I was sitting around one day thinking about some changes that would make talon somewhat more appealing to play and less binary. Of course numbers are tentative and are there just to give an idea of what the ability is supposed to do. Passive - Merciless Talon's autoattacks bleed targets under crowd control effects for (100% Bonus AD) physical damage over 3 seconds (one tick of damage every .5 seconds). Doesn't stack, but refreshes duration and is considered an on hit effect. *Current passive is pretty much invisible and not appreciable. Moving the bleed from Q to passive doesnt change Talon's power as much as you might think, especially early game. *More clearly defines Talon as the "Bleed Assassin" *shortened bleed duration makes it more potent as burst Q - Noxian Diplomacy 60 mana 450 range 8/7/6/5/4 cd Talon stabs, dealing (80/90/100/110/120% AD) physical damage and applying on hit effects to the first target hit. If the target is bleeding, Noxian Diplomacy and its on hit effects deal 30/35/40/45/50% more damage. *I'm imagining this ability looks similar to Yasuo Q *Rewards Talon for using his Q like an autoattack reset *I'm worried about the range, maybe reduce it to somewhere like 300? *Inability to crit hopefully steers Talon away from crit builds (Preseason is going to screw Talon's crit items anyway), but on hit effects are definitely an option. W - Rake Unchanged E - Cutthroat 55/50/45/40/35 Mana 500 range dash 18/17/16/15/14 cd Talon dashes in the target direction. If he collides with an enemy, he dissappears and becomes untargetable for 1 second. Afterwards, Talon reappears on the far side of his target, snaring them for .75 seconds and lowering the cooldown of Cutthroat by 33%. *Finally gives Talon more mobility, but sacrifices that for the damage amp and 200 range, which is significant considering Talon's original blink range was longer than any ADC's attack range, and this one is shorter than most. *The untargetability is good for both Talon and his target imo because it gives Talon some outplay ability while also giving his target time to react to the incoming snare (such as dashing/flashing back to tower) *Slow swapped for snare because snare stops mobility skills *Worried about untargetability and snare duration, I wouldn't argue much if both durations were reduced *33% cd reduction when using it offensively rewards Talon for aggressiveness, and punishes defensive use significantly. *It is a colliding dash, meaning its very easy for Talon to get body blocked by peelers and minions, and forces him to try and find opportunities to jump in the back line R - Shadow Assault Unchanged Post Notes *Gives Talon more options, but keeps most of his identity as an all in heavy burst assassin *Retains his inability to escape fights once he has commited (E cd is still long af), but gives him ways to disengage if he is jumped on. *In no way, shape or form do I think this is a balanced or good rework of this champ